


Fairest Creatures

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shakespeare Kink, very light dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He would feel a bit more ashamed of his lack of control so early in this new game, but it was very hard to do so with a smile pressed against his skin, fingers digging a bit too hard into his hips and the hard length of Eggsy’s cock against his own.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He kind of lost all sense of time after that, only knowing stretches of silence and exploration, followed be a new line answered by his own moans.</i>
</p><p>In which Harry has a Shaskespeare kink and Eggsy indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairest Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> This is based on a [post i made on tumblr](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/143607998883) because [@sententiousandbellicose](https://tmblr.co/m_zBnY9_4da9js77YLjnY-A) is an enabler (she doesn’t even try to, i just cannot resist her) and that post was itself based on [@textsfromthetailors](https://tmblr.co/mmXKkP_ZtrkglZBRmjPFnxw) [post over here](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/143606953513)
> 
> So basically Harry has a Shakespeare kink? And Eggsy indulges him? Idek, it’s not really smut-y to be honest, but well it’s written, so Imma share it now
> 
> Please do bear in mind that I have no clue about Shakespeare at all and I’ve taken the few italics bits from the first website I got from of a google search.

For the last week, Harry had seen Eggsy get that considering look on his face every time they shared a quiet moment together and his boy probably thought Harry was too busy with whatever he was doing to truly pay attention to him.

Months ago, before they started dating, it would have worried him slightly, but now he was simply curious as to what Eggsy could be planning and what brought it on. Not that Eggsy wasn’t a considerate lover and partner, because he was, dear God _he was_ , but if the first month had been one of discovery, they were now in a period of adaptation to each other and falling into a new routine together.

However, Harry wasn’t complaining if Eggsy was planning a surprise of some sort. Of course, the months spent learning how they fitted together were important after the passion of the first weeks, but now that they knew it wasn’t the only thing that kept them together, rekindling its flame would be fun.

He only thought he would be the one to sweep Eggsy off his feet, and he still plan to do it, but he was now too curious not to let his boy do whatever he wanted first.

*

Even if they did have what Eggsy referred to as a “week-long sex marathon” when the courting period was over (it was more like four days and a half and they did do other things besides sex, sleeping, and eating… And yes, watching telly or reading books snuggled up close together between rounds totally counted) and the fact they both had a healthy sex drive, the work of a spy (or boss-spy for Harry, as Eggsy liked to call it) was often so exhausting, that a lot of the nights they would both be home, they would simply fall in bed, shuffle close together and pass out until the morning.

Those mornings were a bit more filed with action and Harry now had a new-found fondness for morning sex and shower sex. They were also always late now to meetings, so much so that Merlin had given up and just started to push back everything that was scheduled earlier than 9 o’clock.

So, that Harry was naked and with his back pressed against the mattress by an equally naked and really enthusiastic Eggsy, all that in the warm light of late afternoon wasn’t really something they were used to either of them, but Harry had to admit it was a nice change of pace.

It was also very nice that Eggsy was the one currently taking charge. Not that his boy was in any way or shape shy when it came to fun between the sheets (even if Harry was contemplating changing his saying for _fun against any kind of flat and not-so-flat surfaces_ ), but he usually was more than content letting Harry take the lead and spoil him.

After a few minutes spent only kissing, Eggsy raised up on his knees, his hands grabbing Harry’s wrists to press them against the mattress.

“Don’t move,” he ordered gently and then waited for a moment, giving Harry a searching look to make sure the man was okay with it. Harry let himself ride most of the wave of fondness for his boy before taking the time to make sure he truly felt no inkling of panic. It wasn’t something he was proud of, his lingering fear about loss of control since that day in the church, especially not when it interrupted intimate times between him and his lover. But it was a reality he had to lived with now and one Eggsy never made him feel bad about, only accepted it like every other parts and facets of what made him, _him_. Finding he only felt desire and curiosity about what Eggsy had in store for him, he nodded his assent, and getting a taste of the warm smile he got in return before Eggsy’s lips trailed down his neck felt strangely rewarding. That was something Harry would have to remember for a later date.

He thought he had an idea what to expect when Eggsy started leaving light kisses down his chin to the column of his throat, that it would be another slow and sensual exploration of his body, but before the lips could reach that highly sensitive spot where his jaw became his neck, Eggsy stopped again and pushed away from him once more.

He seemed uncharacteristically shy, cheeks flushed from more than the lust coursing their veins, but he met his inquiring gaze with determination and it was with a clear voice that he recited a familiar line.

“ _From fairest creatures we desire increase,_ ” he ducked his head at the last word, lips pressing against that very same spot he had avoided just seconds ago. Harry’s answering moan of pleasure to the action had a somewhat confused edge to it, but Eggsy didn’t let it deterred him, just moving a bit lower.

“ _That thereby beauty’s rose might never die,_ “ he continued, right before lightly scraping his teeth over the skin of Harry’s collarbone. It was a spot Harry had never really considered as sensitive before and he was sure that the softness of Eggsy’s lips wouldn’t have done anything for him, but the edge of pain and danger from his teeth paired with the words he was pretty sure he was dreaming right now, made him moan again, a bit louder this time.

He would feel a bit more ashamed of his lack of control so early in this new game, but it was very hard to do so with a smile pressed against his skin, fingers digging a bit too hard into his hips and the hard length of Eggsy’s cock against his own.

He kind of lost all sense of time after that, only knowing stretches of silence and exploration, followed be a new line answered by his own moans.

By the end of the first sonnet, Harry was pretty sure he had died without realising it and someone had made a mistake somewhere and send him to heaven. And Eggsy had only reached his nipples.

He took his time with both, one hand raising so his fingers could play with the one he wasn’t torturing with his lips, tongue and teeth and before Harry knew it, two more sonnets had passed.

Eggsy had just made it passed his nipples, when Harry decided he simply couldn’t take any more and raised a hand to sink his fingers in the short soft hair. Eggsy stopped at once, looking up with a worried expression, relaxing as soon as Harry managed a reassuring smile.

“Please my dear boy, stop teasing me so,” he whispered pleadingly, Eggsy not above smirking in smugness at the clear success of his little plan.

“You sure about that?” he asked, going up once more to claim his mouth in a bruising kiss, a hand wrapping around his cock. Before Harry could answer however, he bent farther down so that his lips would brush tentatively against his ear, “ _Unthrifty loveliness, why dost thou spend_ ”, each word punctuated by a stroke of his hand.

Harry bit his lower lip nearly to the point of bleeding to try and keep a level-head, but he knew that if Eggsy had been an interrogator sent out to find all of Kingsman’s secrets, Harry would have told him everything he wanted to know in that moment and then some.

He nearly whined in a very ungentlemanly manner when Eggsy stopped all movement after his line, but he took an instant to try and get back his breathing under control before meeting Eggsy’s eyes again.

“Don’t stop,” he ended up saying, voice breaking on the two small words and while Eggsy still looked smug, there was also something awed in his eyes that made it impossible to Harry to hold it against him.

“Good,” he kissed him again, softer this time. “You can touch now,” he said after a second of consideration, before he lowered himself down again.

Harry left the hand in his hair right where it was, but searched for Eggsy’s free hand that was given to him at once, their fingers interlocking just as Eggsy was saying his next line right above Harry’s belly button.

“ _Upon thy self thy beauty’s legacy?_ ”


End file.
